


Let It Be

by the1andonlyofo



Series: Beatlesklok [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1andonlyofo/pseuds/the1andonlyofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dethklok and the rest of the world deal with the changed relationship status of Toki and Skwisgaar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be

_And in my hour of darkness…_

                It was around 3am and Skwisgaar was sitting awake in bed. He looked over at Toki, who was not so much sleeping as passed out beside him, his face lined with stress. The young Norwegian was taking their current situation hard and had started drinking…excessively. It broke Skwisgaar’s heart to see him in such a state.

                After some deliberation, the rest of the band had decided to let them stay. Even though one of the Dethklok Commandments (Thou shalt not give a fuck about any other band member) had been broken when the two became a couple, the three remaining members had concluded that by having this meeting and subsequently kicking them out of the band, they would be breaking another (Thou shalt not interfere in the personal lives of your fellow band mates). Besides, the two fastest guitar players in the world were too valuable an asset to lose…even if they were fucking each other.

_When I find myself in times of trouble…_

                The new situation was causing a great deal of tension in Mordhaus. Though they had allowed the guitarists to stay, the rest of Dethklok was still having a difficult time handling their new relationship status. Out of the three of them, Pickles was handling it the best and was even at the point of being supportive. After his days in Snakes n’ Barrels he’d pretty much seen it all. Murderface was the exact opposite. He showed the most opposition to keeping Toki and Skwisgaar in Dethklok.

                “Fagsh,” he’d muttered under his breath as Toki and Skwisgaar had joined the others for the evening meal.

                Toki, who was already in a fragile emotional state and fairly inebriated, immediately burst into tears. Skwisgaar violently turned on the bass player.

                “Fucks you, Moiderface!” the Swede roared, closing the space between them in three strides. “Whats gives you the right tos speaks tos me likes thats?”

                “I’ll shpeak to you however the fuck I wanna shpeak to you, ashhole!” Murderface lisped back.

                “That’s enough!” Nathan bellowed. “Shut the fuck up!”

                Skwisgaar backed down, but not before fixing Murderface with a murderous glare. He turned to Toki.

                “Come ons, Toki,” he whispered gathering the weeping rhythm guitarist into his arms and kissing the top of his head.

                The pair departed the dining hall. Nathan sighed. He was indifferent to the situation, not entirely sure how he felt about Toki and Skwisgaar.

                “Why you gatta be such a dick, dude?” Pickles asked. “They’re still the same guys.”

_And when the night is cloudy…_

                Going public with their relationship had been the hardest part. Fans around the world were outraged. Massive numbers of women committed suicide in that first week. With Skwisgaar Skwigelf off the market they found no reason to go on living. Religious groups, who didn’t like Dethklok to begin with, found yet another reason to condemn them. Record sales dropped steeply as some fans renounced the band that they once held so dear. All the negativity coupled with the lack of support from the rest of the band was sending Toki further and further into a depression. It was as though the brunette was slowly losing his will to live. Skwisgaar was desperately trying to keep the man he loved from slipping away.

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree…_

                Skwisgaar had been seeking help from various gay right organizations, who’d rallied around the newly-ousted couple. In the midst of losing a large part of their fan base, Dethklok had gained a new group of followers.  Their plight as a same-sex couple in the most brutal metal band of all time had turned them into heroes in the gay community. This did nothing to improve Toki’s disposition.

                Skwisgaar gently ran a hand through Toki’s hair. The sleeping man moaned softly, but didn’t awaken.

                “Please holds on fors me, _min k_ _ärlek,_ ” Skwisgaar whispered. “I cannots dos this withouts yous.”

_Shine until tomorrow…_

                A soft knock on the door brought Skwisgaar from his thoughts. He rose from bed and went to answer it. He was surprised to see Pickles at the door.

                “Dude, can we talk?” the redhead asked.

                Skwisgaar looked back at Toki before following Pickles into the hall.

                “Whats is its, Pickle?”

                “Um…well,” the drummer mumbled. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m here for you guys. I see what this whole thing is doin’ to you guys, especially Toki, and I figured you could use all the allies you could get.”

                Pickles looked up at the tall Swede, his cheeks slightly flushed. Skwisgaar smiled for the first time in weeks.

                “Thanks, Pickle,” he said, putting a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “That reallys means a lot to me.”

                “Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome, dude. Don’t get all g-I mean sentimental on me,” he quickly corrected.

                “Wells, if that is beings all I’m goings to go backs to Toki,” Skwisgaar said.

                “Oh yeah, dats it,” Pickles stammered. “Go ‘head.”

                Skwisgaar went back into his room. He crawled back into bed and curled his body around Toki’s. He breathed a sigh of relief as sleep took him. Maybe things were starting to look up.

_There will be an answer…_

                Pickles was creeping down the hallway back toward his own room. He felt good about what he’d done. Despite their sudden change in sexual orientation, Toki and Skwisgaar were still his friends and band mates.

                “Who’s there?” a deep voice growled from the shadows.

                “Is dat you Nat’n?” Pickles asked.

                “Oh, uh, yeah,” the singer grunted, stepping into the light.

                “What’re you doin’, dude?”

                “I was…uh…”

                “I won’t tell noone,” Pickles promised.

                “Fine,” Nathan sighed. “But if you tell anyone I’ll fuckin’ kill you. I was going to talk to Skwisgaar, tell him that, ya know, I support him and that little dildo Toki. I guess I fell kinda bad.”

                Pickles began to laugh.

                “What’s so funny, asshole?”

                “That’s where I’m comin’ from.”

                “Oh, well, what now?”

                “I dunno, dude. Let’s do a concert or some shit. Prove to everyone that we, ya know, support their decision and that we’re still a band.”

                Nathan nodded in agreement. “What about Murderface?”

                “Fuck ‘im,” Pickles exclaimed. “We outnumber him anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Min kärlek means “my love” in Swedish (at least according to Google Translate).


End file.
